Golden Age Flora
Personality As a hero Emerson was one of the sweetest. She would help anyone no matter what, no one would be in danger on her watch. She smiled to the public, in fact they never saw her frown. She put up with everybody even if they were terrible people. She made friends easily and she was a big extrovert. She managed to learn as many names as possible so she could create small relationships with everyone around her. She was a great role model in most eyes and she still is. She was intelligent and very cooperative with any partners she worked with. And she would never break character for the public. On the inside she is a little less cheery and happy. She can be snarky and rude and most of the times she's pretty pessimistic. She is still a good, loving person at heart, but she has some bad traits in there too. She does frown and she doesn't like putting up with everyone. She isn't as innocent as most would think, she's kind of a flirt. She isn't one to attack and fight others, but if she has to, nothing is stopping her from disposing of whatever is in her way. Backstory Not much is known about Emerson’s past except for, not that long ago, she had faked her death and changed everything about herself. Her looks, her voice and accent, personality and general behaviour has been changed for believability. Before her “death” her life was pretty simple, and maybe even perfect. She was loved and many people cared for her. She was a popular hero (going under a different alias and different looks) and yet life seemed to be boring. Everyday she did the same thing. She would save the town form chaos and risk her life while doing it. She was recognized wherever she went and she couldn’t seem to get any peace and quiet. But as this went on she got used to it. Nothing was exciting, it was more annoying than anything. One day she had grown so sick of it, so she went on a mission and ended up “dead”. After that she changed everything about herself, from her name to her hair colour. She bought a new place and laid low for a couple years. Then she finally started going out as “Emerson Sloane”. She made up a fake family and backstory. It was difficult leaving it all behind, but she doesn’t regret it. She can't forget what had happened to her before she was Emerson, but she can't blow her cover. She had old connections that wouldn't agree on the choices she's made in the last couple of years. She did enjoy being a hero, but it was time for a change. Emerson isn't very heroic anymore, but she isn't villainous either. She is more of a neutral figure waiting to be influenced to a certain side. Resources Was given 75k through her mother's death and her savings. It was to be used for when she moved out and started living on her own. She lives in a studio apartment on Hamilton Street. Sometimes she will volunteer with medical professionals in order to learn more about taking care of others, occasionally they'll ask to take care of patients and she will receive a small sum of money. Equipment/Weaponry A sword that she inherited it from her mother when she passed away. She also always has a pocket knife and pepper spray on her. Most of the time when she's out she'll be wearing a mask. Flora - Sword.png|Flora - Sword Flora - 2.jpg|Example of Mask Specializations Emerson has a lot of knowledge when it comes to hand to hand combat because her father had thought her ever since she was thirteen. She is also very skilled when it comes to swordsmanship since she has been training for most of her life. Quirk Bouquet Emerson's quirk allows her to activate one of her four healing stages. The more she heals or the more difficult the heal is, the less powerful she will become. All of the healing requires energy. If she uses all her energy she won't be able to use her quirk until the next day, after being fully rested. Versatility Azalea (Stage One): Emerson can regenerate the skin from cuts, slashes and burns from 1000 °C of heat or lower. This only works on one person at a time and she must be touching them. It will leave a scar and it must be healed within three turns of appearing on the body. She can use it on others or herself. It takes one turn for the injury to be healed and she has a two turn cool down before using it again. It will be good as new and ready for use once fully healed. She has a limit of using it three times before she runs out of energy. Rose (Stage Two): Emerson can activate the cells within someone's body to speed up the healing process. This is more for recovery after the injuries have been made and the person would be resting. She must be touching the person and it does not work on herself. It takes three turns to activate and the person will heal quicker than usual, although the pace depends on how big the injury is. She can use this twice before running out of energy. Pansy (Stage Three): Emerson can generate a small amount of heat and "glue" body parts (and bones) back to a person's body. It works on others and herself. It has to be within one turn of getting removed and it takes three turns to get it back on. After using this she cannot use any of her other abilities and this one until five turns. The limb cannot be used until the person has rested. She can use this twice before she runs out of energy. Tulip (Stage Four): Emerson can take health form herself and pass it to another person, but she would get their injuries instead. This is using an aura so she does not have to touch the other person. The aura can travel up to 10 meters. It takes two turns for the injures to transfer and she has a two turn cool down. After using this once she will run out of energy. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Rogues Category:Golden Age Rogues